Powerpuff Girls: Coded unit gods
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (New series.) After a tragic event Bubbles, the last remaining powerpuff, is put into a coma while Princess becomes the city's protector.
1. episode 00

The city of Townsville.

A usually dull and slow pace of life is what the citizens would wake up to on a Tuesday morning. They would get up, pull themselves through what they would call breakfast and head to work/school.

This is the best routine of everyone, knowing that Monday is behind them and Wednesday is a head. Just run on autopilot 'til than.

But of course this Tuesday has a twist on it, something that will forever disrupt the natural flow of thing. A power so great it will change the course of the future. And it's coming in a most unusual form....

"Here Kitty-kitty." Bubbles was practically on her hands and knees staring under the professor's car. The thirteen year old didn't notice the feet of her two sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, next to her. "Meow, meow," Bubbles called out. Buttercup and Blossom exchange glances and decided on not asking.

The cat just stared on, it's eyes shined with a very sharp glare as if it knew something that no one else did.

"Meow."

"Get off my property!" Fuzzy Lumpkin shouted as he brandish his firearm, only to find a black cat sitting at the very edge of the property line. Taking a small swing of moonshine he sat in his chair, the moment that cat stepped onto his lawn it would be kitty-kitty soup for dinner.

But the question was, what is a black cat doing here?

That's what Him wanted to know. It was among his secret collection of stuffed animals in his room, looking it over than asking Ducky if that was there before he decided it was just something that was often over looked.

"How did I, Mojo Jojo, over look _you_?"

The monkey genius rubbed his back while letting out a sigh. The cat was sitting on a create filled with old and/or useless devices, it was out of the way so he just shrugged.

"Ow, I'm getting too old to keep lifting parts."

The cat with a intense stare as the monkey left it meowed. It knew what is coming for Townsville.

It turned it's head towards the mayor while he tried to dial the phone, when he realized all head had to do was press the button.

"Silly me." He said, Blossom picked up on the other end with the usual '_what's the emergency_' he panicked. "HELP! There's a black cat threatening to cross my path and give me bad luck! Oh, girls, save me!"

"Mayor, is the cat _moving_?" He look quickly behind him.

"No."

"Is his hissing, baring fangs and/or trying to claw you?"

The mayor looked back than return to the phone. "No, he's just sitting there."

"Than his' no threat, and unless he starts to spin his head around and spit pea soup please don't call."

The mayor hung up and faced the cat.

"Do you want some milk?" Bubbles asked. She stood up and wonder back into the house. She could see the Professor searching for something, it was properly his car keys since he left a few devices in the truck.

Buttercup and Blossom were arguing about something, Bubbles choose not to get in the middle of it. They followed the professor out asking him his opinion as he went out to the garage.

The cat perked up.

Fuzzy raised a brow as he tried not to itch his trigger finger.

Him try to figure out if the stuff "toy" was mechanical or spell bound.

Mojo Jojo looked over his shoulder at the black cat that just jumped down onto the floor. But shrugged as he try to in put the large reflect into the beam cannon.

The mayor jumped on to his desk while wielding his chair like a lion tamer. "Back heathen! BACK!"

Bubbles walked out the door with a small dish full of milk. It fell to the ground after her eyes came upon the sight.

Everything was being washed away by a bright light, materials were being slowly vaporized before her eyes.

At the epicenter was the professor's car and her entire family. They didn't even have a chance to respond, Bubbles cried out and bolted forward but the blast over took her.

"FATHER! SISTERS!" Bubbles shouted before darkness over took her.


	2. episode 01

Princess was just getting up late, like normal, she dressed quickly and took her time preparing her hair. That's when she felt the entire area around shake, followed by a loud booming sound.

Her first instinct was to yell, a lot.

After a short amount of time waiting for an explanation she decided on investigating the entire incident herself, grumbling all the way across the vast room she didn't noticed the light amount of smoke hovering above her head.

But the second she threw open her door she did see the charred body of her father laying in a smoldering heap(s) here and there. She wanted to scream but all that came up was a small amount of bile, she fell to her knees before emptying her stomach onto the floor. She looked up at the face, pieces of bone was peeking through the blackness and she threw up again.

she manage to keep herself from falling into the mess she had made, despite the threat of her limbs about to give out. Standing up slowly taking her eyes away from the corpse she walk down the hall using the walls as support, she could see the blast had left a large smoldering hole in the floor.

looking out the window as she enter the hall she could see smoke pouring from what use to be the servant quarters.

Princess slowly slid down the doorway, everyone she had known and - subconsciously - cared about was now gone.

In a sense she was alone now.

--(1)--

The helicopters sliced through the sky, beneath them was both chaos and anarcy.

"This is Arty Pie with the _Pie in the sky_ report 'copter and it seems that the city has gone into complete chaos. It's worse than that time when those rabid monkeys escape from the labs."

"Arty, I think what the viewers want to know is, is my house ok?" The newscaster at the desk asked.

"What, you want to your _mansion_ okay? Do you want to know about you _mansion_ is okay?"

"Arty, please let not go through this. I just bought at the right time."

"When's my right time, Kent? When's my right time?"

As the helicopter fly over head below people were everywhere looting, screaming and just generally panicking as falling debris from the explosions rain down.

Some were shouting for the powerpuff girls to come save them all.

Police forces from all around the city's "neighbors" were being called in to contain the crowds.

It would be long into the night before some order was brought back into the streets of Townsville.

--(2)--

Princess stayed where she fell, her body and mind were betraying her. She wanted to move but she had nothing within her to motivate, but her mind came to one thing.

The powerpuff girls.

If they have stopped her so many times before than why have they _save_ her?

Moving with the flames of anger and hate Princess stopped by the supply closet that the servants used to retrieve a white sheet to cover her father. Once in her room she went to get the power suit she used so many times in her life.

Powering up she flown out the window. Glass went everywhere but she didn't care, kicking in the boosters she sought out that three story building. Slowing down when she saw a huge billow of smoke.

Stoping and staring at the horrific scene. The smoldering crater and various body parts strewn about the area, Princess felt stomach do flip flops again but she manage to hold it in. Floating down next to the only person, who's arm were missing and their front was so badly charred she literarily can't tell who or what this person was. But she figured it would be one of the powerpuff girls.

_This... This **can't** be happening._ Princess thought as her hands ran through her hair, that's when she realized something. Looking down at the body, forcing down bile and fighting every moral she actually had Princess picked up the fallen body. The sickening smell of burnt flesh filled her nose, she made sure no one is watching before flying away.


	3. episode 02

Sitting at a desk shifting through the papers he sat there while the make up crew powder his face while grooming his hair. He was looking over the sheets of papers, the producer told everyone to clear the set while the camera men and boom operators set up.

The producer counted down while the newsman straighten up, shuffling the papers.

"Good evening, this is Kent Brockmen. This is our top story." He shifted around to face a different camera. "Today is the first time the police manage to regain order in Townsville after several major bombings that killed over two hundred and seventy people, among them were heroes, villains and the cities own Powerpuff girls."

He shifted again to face another camera. "Memorials will be held for them all, but no one has come forward to take credit for this crime. Officials are at this time have refused comments."

The producer nodded letting him know that they were out.

--(1)--

"Doctor, what the status on the project?"

The scientist, a short and chubby dark skinned man with messy salt and pepper hair, looked up from his findings at the spoiled child.

"Well, tell me what how long it will take to get super powers?"

The doctor shifted his weight. "I hate to inform you but never, because that girl you brought in is actually alive."

"Excuse me?" Princess was taken back, she had to use a computer terminal to support herself. "Did you say _still_ alive?"

The doctor shrugged. "I can't perform the power syphon on someone alive, even against their will." He pulled out a swivel chair from under a random desk and took a seat.

Princess was only a few moments from pulling her hair out, this can't be happening to her. She has plans of revenge and she can't do it without some kind of power, the power suit may not be enough. "How can she be alive?"

"Okay, she was probably a few feet away from the blast. That would mean she wasn't in range of ground zero to be vaporized, her arms were probably trying to shield herself and that lead to _saving_ her life by protecting her brain. Even though the force ate away her arms it was diluted by the action and the rest of her was kind of spared, only taking on minimal of the blast." He paused a moment to think, he written something down. "Of course her body would be badly burnt if not complete destroyed so the bomb had to be behind or under something to further dilute it."

"Like a car?" Princess asked.

"Yes, that would do it." The doctor written something else down. "But of course I had to place her on cryogenic freeze, she really didn't have much time left to live."

"Now what?" Princess said more to herself. "I need superpowers to get what I want."

""Why don't you just use one of those Chemical X injection machines or the likes?" The doctor said.

Princess was silent for a moment. "You can do something like that?"

The man shrugged. "Whatever, it's your money."

--(2)--

She had open the door. The clean up crew had removed her fallen husband and the servants, than cordoned off the scenes while the police investigated.

Princess was now taking up residents in one of her bunkers, she was going to have a little talk about that when everything is straighten up here.

Ginger Morebucks walked to a small room off to once side of the house, she now needed to tend to her husband's funeral as well as many servants that died. She was paying for it out of repect to the families.

She let down her hair while tossing her shoes off to one side before falling into bed.

She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

()()()()()()

About the first chapter, there is no scene breaks as they are actually one big scene focusing on one item in between.

Think it like this; the mayor doing something, close up than pull out to see him doing something else in a different place.


	4. episode 03

It has been two weeks since the day of the bombings.

Since than crime has grown to unseen heights, there were riots, murders, robberies and various new villains rose up from the chaos to take claim in the large scum pie.

At the moment the heidiken bank's outer wall exploded while a large armor plated semi came through the flames. Crushing many cars on it's way out, soon the police were on it's tail.

"This is the Townsville-Citysville joint police, stop immediately or else we'll take action." The leading squad car called over the speaker system. The squad car swerved when the bank robber's reply came in a form of a small bomb, the officers were unharmed but a car door was gone. "I gave them fare warning," the driver said. "Order a full open fire."

After the order was given some officers lean out of their squads and aimed, they fired at will but each shot just bounced off without even scratching the paint. The driver of the armored semi was laughing, he even gone as far to lean out to taunt them, "I'm unstoppable, piggy-wiggies!"

He didn't know what hit him when a golden streak smashed through his hood and crushed the engine. The sheer force of impact had send the armor semi up into the high end over end in a high arc, metal from the front went scattering everywhere causing a sever danger for the squads.

The semi crashed into a nearby building, police cars barely stopped went some of their tires exploded from the shards of glass and metal and the others avoided crashing into them.

The golden streak launched away while everyone was trying to catch their breath. The man that lead the chase slid out of his car, staring at the direction of the streak had gone.

"Damn imitation vigilantes. Someone call HQ, we have a superhero wantabe on the loose."

--(1)--

He fell to the floor, every bone in his body was broken and some were even poking through his skin.

A golden streak left the area leaving behind the super-lazer he was suppose to use to take over the world. The beam was now aiming downward at the street, when it discharged the entire block was obliterated along with a crowd of looky-loos.

--(2)--

A golden streak puncture through the monster, when the creature fell it landed upon the cheering crowds.

--(3)--

"This mysterious 'golden powerpuff' has been reported to have cause about 89 fatalities, at least 109 injuries and over millions in property damage. The police is warning civilians to avoid any contact with this unknown being and call the proper authorities..."

He turn off the special report. It amazed him that a hero, or a villain at the least, have escaped the bombing. He had escaped from being blown to pieces because he has one thing that not many have.

Sever paranoia.

When he heard that cat meow it automatically was sent through every scan he could think of. The second he learn that the small cat was really a cleverly disguised robot carrying a bomb it was jettison off from his base.

He was left sitting here now, wondering who or what had sent these little devices to all of the superheroes and villains of Townsville? It couldn't be these out of town villains thinking Townsville is there for easy pickings, this is too clever and well planned for some hack with a death ray.

Dr. Sirburus Vulf looked up at the multiple monitors, he wonder what will their, this enemy, next move will be. He knew they are buying their time and seeing what will happen.

He might as well take this chance to pounce on the city.

"Dad," a sweet sounding voice said from the doorway. He turn his head and readjusted his glasses to see his 12 year old daughter standing there. "Mom says dinner is ready."

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute." He stood up. He would take over the world after dinner.

--(4)--

"Oh gods!" Ginger was stressed, so much so she almost pulled out her hair. "Princess you irresponsible idiot!"

She was watching the special report of a dangerous vigilante going around stopping crimes but leaving a trail of death and destruction in it's path. Ginger knew she should have stepped in on her child's life, her irresponsible husband have installed some very bad values into her daughter.

One of them is consequences for one's actions. But of course he lived that way too and she was too busy making money to live on since her husband made the spending money.

"I got to find her." Ginger said. "Before she cause any more harm."

--(5)--

Princess had a type of pride in knowing that she had performed various acts of heroism. Now it was time to rest in her secret base of operations.

She slowly took off the exterior of her power suit (which was worn for extra protection even though she has Chemical X powers) and sat down in a large leather chair. Doing those various acts of heroism have placed her back into a slightly sore position, luckily she has four types of settings on the chair.

While slowly drifting off into sleep Princess wonder about what's going to happen now? Her father was gone, and she was never really on a good terms with her mother. Or what about this city? How will she fare as a protector?

She quietly slept through the night.

--(6)--

The city of Townsville. Normal life was beginning to return after the events that have happen in the past couple of weeks, even though many have left for safety reasons some stay behind to tough it.

But when a golden streak is seen people know to scatter. And today they were scattering away from the Rainbow building were a villain had set up his latest plan to take over the world.

"Bwahahaha! Now my army of metatools will take over!" The villain, a man dressed in a construction uniform with thousands of small robots that were basically little black things with a hard hat on and little feet.

When looked up when he saw a streak of light go through the air. Seconds later the room caved in and a young girl with curly red hair in some kind of power suit was floating in the center of the room, without wasting a second the girl rubbed her hands together causing fire to be created than she toss it at the villain.

The villain dodged it but couldn't avoid the punch of the puff, he was sent hurdling through the air and through the glass wall.

_Don't worry,_ the villain thought as he free fall. _Heroes never allowed anyone to fall to their deaths._

The wind rushed passed him as he passed each floor, becoming more and more nervous. Switching views from the top floor where no one was flying out to save him to the ground where he knew he will become street pizza he knew this was going to hurt like hell.

Princess on the other hand was busy collecting the various robotics to sell later on, she never actually gave the villain a second thought. Flying away she wonder what the crowd was forming on the ground for?

Shaking her head she continued back home. When she got back she quickly dumped the arm load of robotics into a bin she kept in the corner, now it was back to patrolling.

Princess floated in the air, looking around there were no crimes happening at the moment. Princess sighed and went home.

--(7)--

"She's insane."

"I have a feeling she has no idea that her actions have consequences, she's been sheltered from that fact."

"I have a feeling she's got no remorse."

Sirburus lifted his hand and rub the end of his muzzle, than looking over at his wife, a woman with long white hair. "Ether way," he said. "I must exorcise extreme caution, she's a loose cannon."

The woman sighed while looking up at the screens. "Please be careful, I don't know what to do if something should happen to you."

"Thanks for the sentiments, Byakko."

()()()()()()

I would like to thank Bleedman for "inspiring" (meaning loosely ripping off in writer's lingo o.o) the Vulfs. He makes the greatest powerpuff doujinshi/comic at 

Also Sirburus' name is pronounced like this; Sir (as in "yes, sire")-Brr-us (as in "two of us.")


	5. episode 04

Sirburus laughed as his little project started up. This would be his first step towards becoming a true villain, basically this session would be a test run for his genius.

Some steam hissed through some vents while his machine powered up, it grumble before roaring to life. It lifted up and Sirburus chuckled as he crossed his arms. The blue furred werewolf felt kind of proud of his achievement, pushing his glasses up a little he shut everything down via remote system. He'll have to send this thing right into the heart of city.

Near the doorway of his lab stood his daughter. She said nothing as she snuck away.

--(1)--

Princess was sitting on the edge of a building. Resting from patrolling she wonder when would her father's funeral beheld? She wonder if it has already happened, and if that's the case she wonder where he was buried.

Maybe she should... Princess grimace at the thought of even _speaking_ to her mother, she'll have to tough it out.

Looking up at the sky she noticed something, a shooting star-like object heading towards the center of the city. When it had hit the impact the area shook and there was a ton of smoke, followed by panicking crowds and various police forces heading towards the site.

Princess took notice, this felt like it could lead to the bombers. She floated in the air than took off.

When she passed the police they began to set up a barricade; Princess stopped when she saw a massive figure in the crater. Made of metal, angled with points and shaped cables it stood up. It was humanoid, or gorilla at the least, there was solid metal forearms, calves and chest plate that was held together by thick steel cables. It's head was small with a single lense that would pass as it's "eye".

Floating there looking down while it looked up Princess wonder what is this thing.

The machine moved at lightning speed while arching back it fist, Princess moved quickly just barely avoiding getting hit. It turned quickly to deliver a swift kick, Princess blocked at the cost of her arm's armor plating.

Princess Launch forward quickly to deliver a sharp punch to the machine's chest, it collapsed while the entire beast shot through the air. Where it landed it was turn into a pile of scrap.

_Villains with robots,_ Princess thought with a snort. _Why can't they just show themselves?_ Looking around the area, she wanted to know if the creator was hiding somewhere but saw no one.

With a sigh she floated away, there wasn't much else to do in the city.

--(2)--

"Okay, tell me this again?"

"Okay," the doctor said while taking off his glasses and running a hand over his tired eyes. "Your daughter came in with a powerpuff that was still alive but so injured she wasn't going to live long so I placed her in cryogenic freeze."

"Okay. **Why** is a good question, can you tell me that one?"

The doctor turn to face the rich woman. "To take her powers, but since the girl was alive I talked her into a Chemical X injection process."

"How long does she have to live?" Ginger asked.

"Since I have placed her on cryogenic support she has forever in a coma-like situation." He took out a small cloth to wipe his glasses, "there's no chance of her waking up naturally."

Ginger shook her head while rubbing a temple. None of this made any scene to her. "Have you been to her base or where ever she's staying?"

"Yes. I do know, that's where I picked up the girl." The doctor said before reaching into a drawer and pull it out a piece of paper and a pen to write something down. "Here's the address, hope you find her."

Ginger looked down at the piece of paper that the doctor handed her than left.

--(3)--

Princess went down to the docks, this is where her home is. Removing her visor-tiara while walking in she looked up to see the last person she expect there.

"Mom?" Princess was shocked but than regain some sense enough to place her stern face on. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Ginger was miffed by the spoil child's actions but didn't say anything. Instead she crossed her arms while tapping her foot, waiting for an explanation.

"What do you want?" Princess snapped.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" Ginger said. "People are dying because of your irresponsible behavior, buildings are being destroyed and you have a comatose powerpuff girl in a ice cube because you wanted to have her powers."

"I grabbed her out of panic, I didn't know what to think except to act on impulses. Besides, they deserve what they got from my end." Princess shivered, she even paled a little. "They could save daddy."

"Do you know what kind of man your **daddy** was? How selfish, mean, irresponsible and downright sick he was?" Ginger said while walking forward. "You're trying to 'avenge' him, aren't you?"

Princess said nothing. Instead she walked passed her mother, giving Ginger the answer she dreaded. Ginger walked out, closing the outer door to the hidden base while walking towards her awaiting car.

She pulled out the cel-phone, she quickly dialed a number while climbing in. When someone picked up on the other end she spoke immediately, "I have a special job for you."


	6. episode 05

She's been at this for a while now. Princess felt like she finally getting the hang of being a super hero, and the people were beginning to learn to stay _away_ from the battle scenes.

Two monsters and a robbery, and no one died. A pretty good day if she said so herself.

Princess rested on a building's ledge while looking around for some kind of crime in progress. She saw that none were happening she floated through the air, no real destination in mind.

Speaking of mind, her mother's appearance two weeks ago had bothered her. Saying that her father was a sick man, selfish and irresponsible. Princess didn't buy into that, she and her mother never seem to see eye to eye.

Looking up she saw a monster attacking the center of town.

_No rest for the wicked,_ Princess thought as she took off.

Just a block away from the destruction some blew passed her at high speeds, her hair was blown into her eyes but pushing them away she saw a silver streak tore right through the monster's arm. Stopping than creating a tornado of pure power that shot forward to drive through the creature's chest.

The mystery streak flow upward than downward into the skull of the beast to finish it off.

Princess floated quickly over to the mystery hero, who was a girl about a year or two younger than her with long silvery white hair and dressed in a white shirt and a pair of spandex bicycle shorts.

"Who are you?" Princess asked as she came face to face with the girl.

The mystery girl's purple eyes shimmered a little before she disappeared in a streak of silvery light.

Princess shook her head. Just what she need, another surprise.

Princess was about to leave when she felt a explosion of force from behind than sent her falling to earth, upon impact pieces of asphalt flown up in every direction. Straining herself Princess tried to stand but was slammed back to the ground by the same force.

After a moment Princess used everything she could to roll over to see who was attacking her. When she saw who it was it was like the gods in heaven were laughing at her when she saw that face.

"How?" Princess manage to say weakly.

"Get up."

"Please," Princess cried as she covered her face. "Don't hurt me."

"Get up, we're going home."

A hand came down and picked up the girl. Princess half walked/half dragged with her.

"And one more thing, Princess. Don't ever try to take my powers like that again."

"Who told you?" Princess asked.

"The same person that help revive me," Bubbles said while carrying the girl. "Your mother."

()()()()()()

Sorry for the long wait, I hit a bit of writer's block.

I started to write this chapter after catching the end of the Spiderman movie last night on tv, which is great.

It's a great time to be a Spiderman fan.

... Is it me or does the Green Goblin's costume looks like a Ultraman villain?


	7. episode 06

Sirburus viewed the data from the robot he sent out, there will be much work he has to do to make sure it's ready before he can take over the city. Setting aside the notes and walking over to a small work space filled with parts he started on a new machine.

Four months of work, down the drain.

Sighing he looked over the parts than decided that maybe he should try a different approach to this.

--(1)--

Princess was seated - by a little force - in front of her awaiting mother, who was behind a desk in the new home.

"I'm glade to see you again," Ginger said. "I wanted you to me your new teacher."

"Teacher?" Princess said confused than looked up at the blond. "You mean _her_?!" Princess pointed at the powerpuff.

"It's not polite to point," Bubbles said. "Besides, from what I heard you really made a mess of things around here since I was _asleep_."

Princess lean back in her chair and faced Bubbles. "How can you be alive? I saw you, you were burnt right down to the core."

Ginger sighed, tenting her fingers in front of her face she explained it. "You're potential is high, I give you that much, but your father never taught you consequences for your actions. She's not only going to be your teacher she's also a consequence you are going to have to deal with."

"Watching your family die can make ya' very bitter," Bubbles said. Princess was taken back, the blue puff sounded like she was Buttercup.

"This still doesn't explain how you can be alive," Princess snapped.

"I hired one Dr. Herbert West to help, she's the world's leading bio-cybernetics expert." Ginger said.

_Cybernetics?_ Princess looked over to Bubbles than back to her mother. "You made her into some kind of cyborg, didn't you?"

"Princess," Ginger said while standing. "It was the only way to revive her. She doesn't mind, do you Bubbles." The blond shook her head. "Now, Bubbles, show Princess to her room."

"I'm.. Staying here?" Princess was stunned.

"Of course. Do you think I would let you live on your own without any supervision, now do you?"

"Fine," Princess snarled. "But doesn't mean I have to like it."

Bubbles open the door for Princess as they left.

--(2)--

Sirburus placed his fork down, his wife and daughter clear the plates and he headed back into the living room. He needed a break from the lab for a moment, a moment to clear his head.

His daughter, Bellicose, came in and sat next to him on the couch. She looked up with those Purple eyes and asked, "how's your day?"

"Alright. Just the usual tinkering with this and that," Sirburus said. "How's your's?"

"They're still working on making the schools safer, it's worse than an airport now."

"Anything else?"

Bellicose smirked sheepishly but said, "no, not really."

--(3)--

"**You're the first in out raid against this world, if you fail others will take your place.**"

Looking up at the monitor the reply to the masters was.

"I will give them hell, and my failure will be my death."


	8. episode 07

Princess laid in bed, her room was much smaller than her old room. Even though it's bigger than a normal person's room.

This was all still sinking into head about what's going on, her mother had Bubbles revived to be her superhero teacher and making her, Princess, stay in this new place.

_Why do the gods punish me so much?_

Someone knocked at the door, Princess lifted her head up to see Bubbles opening the door. "There's a monster attack, get up."

"Could you at least wait until I do my hair, brush my teeth, go to the bathroom, dunk my head into the toilet?" Princess said as she slid into her power suit quickly.

"No."

--(1)--

The creature was made of some kind of gel, it center of it was a skull with sharp teeth.

A streak smashed through the creature, smashing through the skull than going back through the creature's "back". The streak stopped, Bellicose floated there before charging forward at top speeds and collided with the creature at full force.

Waves of energy and power shot through the creature before vaporizing into nothing.

"Who are you?" A voice said, Bellicose spun around to face two girls. One was a blond with long straight hair and blue eyes and the other was a redhead in a power suit.

"That depends," she ask. "Who are you?"

"Bubbles."

"Do we really need to do this?" Princess complained.

"She's rude, isn't she?"

"Yes. She's Princess by the way."

"I'm Bellicose," the girl's watch began to beeping. "I better leave now. There's something personal I must deal with." Bellicose said before disappearing.

"What do you make of that?" Princess asked. She watched Bubbles float back the way they came, Princess open her mouth to say something but shut it.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Leave me alone?" Bubbles sped up.

_Damn,_ Princess thought. _Why do you have to pull this? Well I'm not standing for this._

Princess rush to be in front of the blond, her hand shot out and place firmly on the puff's chest. "Okay, what the hell is the damn problem?"

"Just get out of my way," Bubbles said coldly.

"No, I am not going through this angsting hero crap."

Bubbles grabbed Princess's hand and pushed it aside. "Okay, here's the problem. I just died, watch my entire family get killed and reborn as some kind of machine in a city I use to protect that's in chaos with all this crap going on." Bubbles than brushed by, Princess sighed and followed.


	9. episode 08

He walked among them hidden away by the cape and the large cybernetic implants, in fact they can't even see him at all. They were just parts awaiting to be placed together, parts lay in disarray within their assembly platform.

This is were he made the bombs that changed Townsville forever, they were now creating his army for his preparation for his masters. They just need some time, time to recover the remains of Yawhan.

And that's what he'll give them.

--(1)--

"That's not how you do that," Bubbles pressed a button to reset everything. Within the chamber Princess was breathing hard and holding a sore arm, the simulation of a bank heist was littered with dead robbers everywhere with massive damage everywhere. "Again, from the top and try not to destroy the pillars."

Princess was back in the center of the bank, with several armed robbers heading for her. "I don't understand," Princess jump up to avoid being shot by a man in a ski mask with a AK-47, she came down with a bone shattering kick to his collar bone. "Why do you worry?" She landed after the kick and swept up the footing of another robber.

"Worry about what?"

Princess rose with a uppercut to a female robber's jaw, followed but a elbow lunge than a knee to the stomach of the robber. "About property damage, I mean look at all of the damage you did as kids." She grappled another woman's ankle as she tried to kick her, a sharp kick to the robber's other leg snapped her down in size.

"We were kids, we didn't know better about people and how it effect their lives. We learn on how to stop crime without damaging things much."

The bank was cleared of robbers. Soon the simulations were rest. Princess looked over to the viewing area where Bubbles was controlling everything. "Aw, common!"

"Try not to kill the robbers," Bubbles said.

"Why not?" Princess took on the female robber first by using her as a shield, while the others were reeling from shock Princess created a small ball of flame with her powers, she threw the ball down and emerge four robbers in a column of flame. "They just come back later, villains break out or scheme and bribe their way out. It's not like anyone would miss them anyway."

"What about you?"

Princess caught a fist than broke the arm and sent the owner flying off to the wall. She turn to look over her shoulder, "like I said, no one would miss them."

Bubbles remained silent as she created a new simulation, one with a villain and a bus load of hostages. Behind her the door to the observatory room open and Ginger walked in, she watch along with Bubbles as Princess worked with this simulation. Ginger was reminded of that famous saying from king Leer (or maybe it was Macbeth, she couldn't remember), "out, out, damn spot!" The queen would shout when trying to rub out the blood stain on the ring.

"How she's doing?" Ginger asked after turning off the communication system to the other room.

"Fine, except her disregard for life of others. She still kills without a second thought."

Ginger watch the bus being placed on the ground, the villain was laying on the ground broken.

"I've been trying to teach her," Bubbles said. "There is more than death to solve an answer."

Ginger looked down at the blond, she didn't say a thing but wonder what happened to her. What happened in the past to make Bubbles this way?

"Is something wrong?" Ginger asked while taking a seat.

"No, nothing except for my family being dead." Bubbles changed the simulation to a monster attack. "I guess it's apart of the job description, hide and mentally breakdown but keep your family safe or go out with a gusto and get them killed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No offense," Bubbles looked over towards Ginger. "But I'm not looking for a mother figure."

"I was just trying to help."

"If you want to help someone, help her." Bubbles pointed at Princess.

()()()()()()

Good news and bad news; first the bad news.

The chapters will be coming a little later for a while.

Now the good news.

Because I've been very busy, not only with planning of a story for King of the hill (I'm ether going to loosely follow up the shodown stories or remake spirit breaker Bobby into something better, than ether make them R - which will be posted here- or NC-17 - will be posted somewhere else). But with the plot of this story. That's right, this story will be some what planned (while the Maximum EX series had little to zero planning, but that had to be some what obvious.)

Now, off I go to do nothing but think.


	10. episode 09

The streets were sleek from the rain, even though there was a small sprinkle once in a while it had stopped here. On the two sides the high skyscrapers lit up the darkness with their inner lights and neon lining.

Tightening his collar while walking briskly through the people, even though he has thick fur he was still cold. Turning a corner he turn into a small deli.

"Hello, Siburus," the man behind the counter said. "Your usual table is open. I'll bring the usual when your family gets here."

"Thanks Sam," Siburus took a corner booth. He waited a few minutes before he saw his wife and daughter come into the deli, the man that owned the deli, Sam, came over with a tray of sandwiches. This was a weekly event where the Vulf family would get together for a moment outside of the house.

Bellicose was happy to have these days, she knew why she became a hero.

_To protect the important things._

--(1)--

"Protect the important things above all," Bubbles snapped.

Princess shrugged as the scenario reset itself, soon Bubbles and Princess were against a large turtle like creature within a dungeon setting.

Behind the monster was the villainess, chuckling as she awaited the heroes' destruction.

Princess wasted no time, she fired a missile from her power suit at the villainess. Bubbles caught the monster's claw with one hand while rubbing a temple with the other.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Bubbles inquired.

"Doing what?"

Bubbles signal to end the simulation. Soon everything was back to the neutral white room, Princess sighed as she fell against a wall from exhaustion. "That's all for today, you can go do what you want now."

Princess nodded, she was expecting some sort of moral speech but received none. Walking away she passed her mother as she entered the room.

"What am I going to do? She won't listen to reason anymore, if ever." Bubbles said while rubbing her forehead. "I hate to think.."

"Think what?" Ginger asked, "Think that she's nothing more than a serial killing mad woman, than I must protest."

"That's not what I mean," Bubbles snapped while looking up at Ginger. "That's not even close, I'm saying she's got some kind of psychological thing of suicide." Bubbles suddenly felt a sharp and warm tingle in her cheek, Ginger had unwisely slapped the blond.

Staring out of the corner of her eye, Bubbles watched her employer rub her sore hand. "It is the truth, whether you like it or not."

Ginger was silently seething, "she's the only daughter I have.." A tear formed in the woman's eyes. "I don't want to think like that."

Bubbles remained silent as she faced the older woman, it was very out of character for the stoic business woman to show emotion. She knew that Princess must mean a lot to her.

"Don't worry," Bubbles said. "I will help her, it would be alright. You can trust me." _I swear it._

()()()()()()

O.O

An update after sooo long?

Well, you better believe it. I'm back on this story!


End file.
